


Changes

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh asks Aidan a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> No real spoilers and I'm 99.9% sure all this is fake.

"Hey, Aidan?" Josh starts.

 

They're sitting on the sofa in the dark after one of Josh's changes. He's exhausted and hungry and his bones hurt but he still has to know.

 

"What?"

 

"Does it ever get any easier?"

 

He can see Aidan's face clearly even without the aid of light. His wolf's night vision won't wear off for another few hours and the vampire looks sad. When he turns to look at Josh his face is grim.

 

"Different people handle things in different ways," Aidan states calmly, though he can tell it's not the right answer. It's not the real one anyway.

 

"Does it ever get easier for you?" Josh clarifies, the desperation in his voice obvious.

 

"It wasn't before." Aidan smiles softly. "Not until Sally. And you."

 

Josh doesn't smile back. He doesn't have the energy. When Aidan snakes an arm around his shoulders to pull him close he goes willingly. It never occurs to him back away.


End file.
